Achilles Heel
by Karel
Summary: A special, surprise visitor is rescued by the seaQuest and brings changes, and trouble to Captain Bridger and Lucas.


  
  


Achilles' Heel   
  


by Karel 

It's set end of second season and you could almost call it AU, wiping Splashdown out of your memories. We'd like to do that any way, right? Thanks to Margaret for all her help!   
  


For AT. I admired her writing ability greatly and wish I still had the opportunity to beg her for another part. I miss those summer days when I got up early, delighted to find her on line also, sending the latest piece of the puzzle.   
  
  
  


Quiet chaos reigned in the launch bay when Nathan Bridger entered. Most of the medical team and some of the scientists were leaving for a medical conference in Pearl Harbor where Doctor Smith was going to be the keynote speaker. Luggage was strewn around while the personal stood around, waiting to board the shuttles. Everybody was excited about going and many were planning to spend some well deserved shore leave after the conference ended.   
  


"Ryan, you're on MR 7. Dr. Smith, you're on MR 5, since that's headed straight to the conference." The ensign who was handling boarding looked up from her clipboard to see Dr. Lessman struggling with three bags. "Doctor, it was suppose to be a one bag limit."   
  


The petite doctor, loaded down with the luggage, tried unsuccessfully to shake her bangs out of her face, gave a sigh. "Look, I'm going to a black tie reception in Pearl, and then I'm going to a farm in North Dakota in the dead of winter. Can you say diverse wardrobe".   
  


The ensign just shrugged. "Get aboard, we have to leave in a few minutes or Doctor Smith will be late for her own reception."   
  


Bridger slowly made his way through the small crowd to where Wendy was standing by the launch.   
  


She smiled when she saw him. "Nathan, come to see us off?"   
  


"Well, it's not every day that my Chief Medical Officer is honored by the National Association of Physicians."   
  


Wendy looked around at the people. "I still feel unsure about leaving you short handed in Med Bay. I can still have one of the doctors stay."   
  


Nathan frowned, and shook his head. "We'll be fine with the nurses that are still here and the UEO promised to send a temporary Doctor. Nothing important is happening, just a cruise down the coast to check on Jackson Aquasphere. I'll make it a standing order that there's to be no medical emergencies while you're away." He touched her lightly on the arm, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "We will be fine without you, just go and have a good time."   
  


Wendy didn't look convinced but she gave him a half smile and picked up her bag. "See you in two weeks." She started in to the shuttle. "Try and stay out of trouble" floated back at him.   
  


***   
  


Nathan walked down the corridor to the Mag Lev, making a mental list of things he had to accomplish that day. He saw Ford standing at the Mag Lev, talking to a stranger, who had two duffle bags sitting on the floor, next to him.   
  


"Oh, Captain. We must have missed you in the docking bay with all that commotion. Captain, this is Dr. Charles Ripel. The UEO sent him to fill in while Doctor Smith is gone. Doctor, this is Captain Bridger."   
  


Bridger extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Charles. Or is it Charlie?" He asked in a friendly tone.   
  


Ignoring the hand, Doctor Ripel cut the Captain off. "It's Doctor, let's keep it professional, Captain. I'm only here for a few short weeks and don't plan on becoming anyone's friend. Now if one of you could show me to Med Bay, I can get started."   
  


Ford and Bridger exchanged glances, and Ford took a step forward as the Mag Lev doors opened. "Right this way, Doctor."   
  


***   
  


Nathan paused for a moment before knocking on Lucas' door. He smiled at the sight of Lucas crouched down in front of his computer as he recognized the music from Lucas' new favorite, 'it's the very best' computer game. Frowning at the messy state of the room, he shoved a pile of clothes off the chair and waited.   
  


It took a few minutes before Lucas registered that someone else was in the room and he spun in his chair, looking sheepish. "Hey, Captain. Did you need something?   
  


"Naw. Thought I'd come look at that game you've been begging me to play. Things are pretty slow and I was wondering if you wanted to go scuba diving."   
  


Lucas grinned at him knowingly. "You're afraid to go to Med Bay," he stated.   
  


"And what's your excuse?" Bridger shot back at him.   
  


The teen shrugged. "I'm not afraid to say that Doctor gives me the creeps. I know he hates it when I'm around, I can see it in his face. As far as I'm concerned, work in there is on vacation till Wendy gets back."   
  


Making a face, Nathan said, "I agree with you on that one. He is an odd one, though I do see his point. He probably travels so much, he has trouble remembering which cabin is his. Well, only another 13 days and Wendy will be back."   
  


"Not that you're keeping count, or anything," Lucas teased.   
  


The vidlink blared, "Captain to the Bridge, Captain to the Bridge"   
  


"I need a vacation..." Bridger mumbled as he moved to the door. "I'll call you when I find out what's going on, and let you know about diving. Hopefully, it's only Noyce with some gripe about my paper work."   
  
  
  


"Mmm, see ya," Lucas said vaguely, having already turned back to his game.   
  


****   
  


As Bridger strode onto the Bridge, he barked, " Report, Commander?"   
  


Jonathan pointed to the main screen. "We're getting a Mayday from an unidentified sub. It's looks pretty beat up, like it's been in battle and never was repaired, and losing fuel quickly."   
  


Studying the screen, Bridger saw the two person submarine perched preciously on the underwater cliff. "O'Neill, tell him we're sending him a shuttle, he should be prepared to abandon ship."   
  


Nodding, Tim relayed the message and then listen intently for the reply. Looking confused, he shook his head and informed the Captain, "He says the sub can make it into the docking bay, he doesn't want to leave it behind."   
  


All eyes went to the screen to watch the little sub sluggishly move from it's resting spot towards seaQuest.   
  


"Commander, have security meet me in the docking bay. Brody, you're with me." Bridger hurried off the bridge, followed by Brody.   
  


They waited as the doors opened and a lone figure emerged, slowly climbing up the ladder.   
  


Suddenly, Bridger looked closely at the man and the room started to swim as he gasped loudly. Knees buckling, he grabbed the wall for support, as Brody gave him a confused look.   
  


The stranger looked up and nonchalantly exclaimed "Hi, Dad!" Robert Bridger acted as if he had been away on vacation, instead of missing for four years.   
  


****   
  


A hour later, Robert and Nathan sat in the ward room, sipping coffee. As Bridger tried to calm his racing heart, he studied the man who claimed to be his long lost son. Claimed to be, he thought to himself. It looks like Robert, sounds like Robert, how could it not be Robert? Maybe, for once, God was trying to be nice to him, making up for the heartaches he had already suffered.   
  


His son looked thin, dressed in ragged clothes that looked like they had been repaired several times over. His dark hair was longer than the military cut he had sported for the Navy, and the beard was overgrown and bushy. Those eyes, though, he would know them anywhere. They were Carol's eyes, that green - gray combination that sparkled with life and curiosity.   
  


"Mm, that's good," Robert sighed, taking a sip, clearly savoring the flavor, the warmth. "I've been living off of cold instant food for a week now."   
  


"Robert?" Nathan said it hesitantly. It felt strange on his tongue, to say it so calmly. For the last four years, he cringed every time he said it, overwhelmed with sadness. "Where have you been? I'm thrilled to see you but..." His voice trailed off, waiting for an explanation, hoping that it was real.   
  


"You have doubts." Robert reached over and patted his father's knee. " It's all right, I would too. The whole thing is so unreal, I find it hard to believe. Well, as you probably know, my ship was in battle and we took a hit, which blew off the back quarter. I found myself in the water, stunned, and sinking fast, but I managed to grab some wreckage and held on for dear life. I floated for days, searching for a ship to rescue me, or some land, anything. My head was badly hurt and I faded in and out of consciousness. One day, I woke up and found myself lying in a hut." He stopped to take a sip of coffee.   
  


"Why didn't you contact someone to let them know you were alive?" Bridger urged him on, a million questions needing to be answered.   
  


"I had amnesia and for several years, didn't even know my own name. I had been rescued by a primitive tribe off the coast of the coast of New Guinea. They nursed me back to health but lacked any technology or medical expertise to help my brain injury. The tribe adopted me, and I become a brother, living with them, learning their way of life. I was happy there, and didn't think about the fact that I had another life, a family, a career waiting me somewhere else." Robert's eyes were glazed over as he stared at a spot over his father's head, reciting the story in a flat, unemotional voice. "Then a infected trader brought an infection into the village. Many of the people fell sick and there were a few deaths. I became very ill with a high fever but when the fever broke, my amnesia was gone! I remembered everything about my past and quickly grew restless, anxious to return home again." Robert sat for a moment, staring into space, as in a trance.   
  


Nathan listened with rising concern, watching his son who seemed as though he was in another world. The cold, emotionless voice scared him. When Wendy got back, maybe they could do some psychological testing. Certainly, some counseling would be needed. Reaching out, he carefully shook Robert, to let him know he wasn't alone anymore, to help him regain a grasp on the here and now.   
  


"Yes?" With glassy, blank eyes, Robert turned to him, and then he blinked as he came back to life. "Dad. Sorry, I was... thinking." He smiled warmly, and continued his story, "A trader managed to 'acquire' an old submarine for me, which I worked on for months to make sea worthy. My plan was to head out towards Japan and find a place where I could try to locate you, Dad." He lifted a hand to wipe his eyes and chuckled. "Never in my dreams did I think you would be on the boat that had to rescue me!"   
  


"You're lucky we heard your Mayday. The way your gas tank was leaking, you wouldn't have made it off the bottom." Nathan reached out to hug his son. "I'm so happy to see you and glad I HAD the chance to rescue you."   
  


Hugging back for a minute, and then breaking the embrace, Robert stood up and asked eagerly, "Can we call Mom now?"   
  


A stab of pain slashed through Nathan's heart and he dropped a heavy hand on his son's shoulder. "Bobby, your mother... she's gone."   
  


"No! How? When?" Robert was speechless, his voice full of sadness, which matched the expression on his face.   
  


"A virus. It came suddenly, and before the medical hospital could pick us up, she was dead." Guilt dripped from every word. "After you were declared MIA, I left the Navy and we retired to a tropical island in the Caribbean." Suddenly feeling emotionally drained, he decided to end the conversation. "We can go into that later. Your story, along with the fact that you're standing here, is enough to convince me, but the UEO wants some medical proof that you are who you say you are."   
  


As they walked to Med Bay, Robert studied their surroundings. "Is this your boat, the one you use to tell stories about? I want to know all about it."   
  


Nathan gave a smile, as joy welled up. "I'd be thrilled to show you every nut and bolt!"   
  


******** 

Robert Bridger sat on the edge of the bed in Med Bay, as Dr. Ripel hustled around, finding instruments.   
  


He went through the motions of a physical exam, dutifully checking eyes, ears, and nose, listening to the heart.   
  


As Robert stared blankly into space, the Doctor prepared his arm to take some blood, inserted the needle. Taking a quick look to make sure they were alone, he took a blood filled syringe from his lab coat pocket, used a pen to label the vial and placed it in the lab tray.   
  


"Well, Mr. Bridger, you're undernourished and need some meat on your bones, but you're in general good health." He picked up a bag and proceeded to open it, taking out the contents. "I'll need to take your fingerprints and we'll send them to the lab to confirm your identity." He opened the small inkpad and went through the motions of fingerprinting as Robert cooperated without a word. "Since no one is contesting your identity, and your father seems to accept who you are, the UEO should not require any other forms of identification." Patting Robert on the knee, he moved to the desk, putting the blank card down. Picking up an envelope, he casually reached for the completed card that was laying there and put it in the envelope, sealing it.   
  


Turning around, he had a fake smile plastered on his face. "There you go, Mr. Bridger, all done. You can go ahead and get dressed. I'm sure you and your father have a lot of catching up to do."   
  


Robert stood abruptly, stripping off his medical gown as he grabbed for his clothes and started dressing. "Thank you, Doctor. I'm so happy to be here."   
  


Nathan stuck his head in the door and, seeing that the exam was over, walked in. "Is he in good shape, Doctor?"   
  


"His health is generally good, but there's evidence of brain trauma. I'm not a neurologist, so I have limited knowledge of amnesia. Once we make port again, I'd recommend a full work up, and some counseling. It's going to take some time for him to become readjusted to his life."   
  


Bridger walked over to put an arm around his son. "I'm happy to have the chance to help him, any way I can. Thank you, Doctor. Could you please write up your report and send it to the wardroom?" Father and son walked out of Med Bay arm in arm. "I'm going to take you to your cabin, Robert, to get some rest. I have a meeting and I'll come by when I'm finished."   
  
  
  


****   
  


Bridger was the first one into the ward room, and as he sat at the table, waiting for the others, he finally let himself relax a minute, analyzing his feelings. It was almost overwhelming, like some sort of strange dream from which he would wake. Robert - alive! Something he had always fantasied about, and now it was true. What to do now, how to handle it, where to go with it. All the questions would have to be answered at some point, he knew, but right now, he was satisfied to live in the moment. No more 'might have beens', only 'what will be'.   
  


Slowly, his officers started filing in, talking quietly and Lucas, who was laughing at something Brody was saying. They took their places around the table and looked expectantly at the Captain.   
  


"It is my pleasure to announce that my son, Robert, is alive." Savoring the taste of those words in his mouth, he missed the mixed emotions that crossed his crew's faces.   
  


"But, Sir," Brody asked hesitantly, doubt swirling around the edges, "how do we know it's really Robert?"   
  


"Jim, fathers know their sons," Lonnie chided. "It is possible, no body was ever found. Why couldn't he have survived?"   
  


"Robert has told me about his adventure., and while it's a wild tale, it's hard to refute the fact that he's here, alive and breathing. The Doctor has taken a blood sample and fingerprints to establish identity. It will all go into the report to UEO and I feel that they will have no qualms about my son's identity." Bridger's tone held a firm, hard edge as he gave them all a stern look.   
  


"But, sir, with all due respect...." Ford stopped, not really sure where to go, how to phrase his statement, then he seemed to make a decision and his face grew formal. He sat up stiffly in the chair, his back straight. "As second in command, I wish to state for the record that your actions are questionable at this point and your judgement is colored by your current emotional situation. I feel that it is possible that you are allowing your feelings to interfere with the safety of this boat and the crew."   
  


His look softening, Bridger nodded. " Your concern is noted, Jonathan. I understand that you are only doing your duty." Scanning the faces at the table, he said softly, almost to himself, "but he's my son, what else would you have me do? Frisk him and throw him in the brig? Declare him a liar?" Pushing the chair back, he concluded, "So until something happens to show me otherwise, he is who he says he is and I expected all of you to treat him as such." Without a look backwards, he stalked out of the room.   
  


The others sat at the table in silence, no one wanting to be the first one to speak.   
  


Tim broke the silence first, moving quickly out of the chair toward the door. "I'm going to go tell Miguel about this!" he declared.   
  


Brody looked at Ford. "Jon, what are we going to do about this? Do you really think it could be a problem?"   
  


Ford looked doubtful as he shook his head. "I don't know, Jim. I guess we'll follow orders and see what happens."   
  


Laughing, Lonnie exclaimed, "I think it's wonderful! You guys are a bunch of worry warts and should be happy for the Captain, isn't that right, Lucas? Lucas?"   
  


From the look of Lucas' face, he was anything but happy. "Sure, yeah, it's great. The Captain has his son back, it's just super," he answered in a dejected tone. "I've got to get back to work," he stated as he rushed out the door.   
  


"What eating him?" Lonnie asked Brody, who just shrugged.   
  


"Let's go, there's going to be a lot of gossip running through the boat. Time for damage control," commented Jonathan, as they followed him out the door.   
  


*****   
  


Tony slammed through the cabin door, and jumped the three steps to the floor, and stopped breathless at the computer where Lucas was banging away at the keyboard. "Is it true?"   
  


Lucas, annoyed at being interrupted, replied grumpily, "Yes, Tony, it's true. They've decided that the world is round and not flat."   
  


Tony waved his hand. "Naw, not that. That shuttle we picked up was Bridger's son? Have you met him, what's he like?"   
  


"I guess so, that's what Bridger says." He looked at up from the screen for a minute and then put his head back down, rubbing his tired eyes. "And if introductions are in order, he knows where to find me." He started hitting the keys again, as if he was trying to punish them, as if they were responsible for Robert's return.   
  


Glancing over, Tony saw the framed photo of Lucas and Bridger laying on Lucas' bed and thought he saw a glimmer of a problem forming. Awkwardly, he patted Lucas on the shoulder and tried to sound sympathetic. "It'll be OK, kiddo. Give the Captain some time, it's a big shock for him. He'll be back breathing down your neck about curfew and eating properly in no time."   
  


Lucas sighed. "Leave me alone, Tony, I've got work to do."   
  


"See ya later!" Tony left the room as quickly as he entered it. When Luke was in a mood, it was better to stay away.   
  


****   
  
  
  


Bridger pulled a reluctant Robert towards the moon pool. "There someone I want you to meet. He's very special to me and I know you'll be great friends."   
  


A flume of water greeted their arrival. "Bridger! Bridger swim."   
  


Bridge pulled back as the cold water splashed him and he wiped the water off his face. "Hey, pal. This is a new friend for you to meet, Robert. He's my son," Nathan explained proudly. "Robert, this is Darwin."   
  


A gray nose poked out of the water. "Robert, Bridger's son. Like Lucas."   
  


"No, Darwin, we've been though this before," chided a voice from the door. Lucas stood standing there for a second, frowning at the scene playing out before him and then moved to join them. Extending a hand, he smiled slightly at Robert, saying, "Hi, I'm Lucas."   
  


Water still clinging to his face, Robert hesitated for an instant, then quickly shook hands briefly, "I'm Robert." He reached a hand up to his face to wipe away a drop of water that was rolling into his eye.   
  


A big smile plastered on his face, Nathan said, "This is the someone I wanted you to meet. Lucas is in charge of our computer system, and invented a device that translates Darwin's language into English." He waited, because this was usually the part when people gushed over Lucas' invention.   
  


Lucas, blushed and turned his head, ready for the usual fuss that occurred.   
  


They were both a bit surprised when the younger Bridger made no comment, choosing to study the dolphin. After a moment of embarrassing silence, Robert realized the others were looking at him, expectantly. "It's nice to meet you, Lucas. Dad, maybe we can get something to eat?"   
  


Bridger said, "Sure, Robert, if you would like. Lucas, about scuba diving...."   
  


"Maybe next week, sir," Lucas concluded for him, trying to be diplomatic and giving Bridger a break.   
  


Bridger gave him an apologetic smile. "Would you like to come to the dining room with us?"   
  


Catching the cold look that Robert threw in his direction at this suggestion, Lucas said, "Not this time. I promised Darwin I'd swim for awhile." He shivered slightly, feeling his skin crawl as Robert stared at him.   
  


The Captain frowned, not happy with the way this meeting was going. "Let's go, son. We'll talk later, Lucas, OK?"   
  


"Sure, sir," he agreed, inside cringing at the thought. How do you tell your guardian that you dislike his son?   
  


After they had left, he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and stuck his bare legs into the water. Splashing water at Darwin with his foot, he said, "Hey, Dar. What do you think of this whole mess?"   
  


"Lucas sad?" Darwin brushed against his legs, as if comforting him.   
  


"Not sad, Darwin..." the teen hesitated a minute. "Yeah, sad." That was the simplest way to explain it the dolphin. He wasn't exactly sure if there was a word for what he was feeling.   
  


"Why? Shouldn't you be happy, Lucas?"   
  


The voice from behind made the teen whirl around to see Dagwood standing, fish bucket in hand, confused expression on his face.   
  


Dagwood moved to the moon pool and started tossing fish to Darwin, who willingly opened his mouth to consume his dinner.   
  


"It's a happy thing, isn't it, Lucas?" questioned the GELF. "The Captain thought his son was gone and now he's back."   
  
  
  


"I'm really happy for the Captain, Dagwood. It's just that, well, now things will probably change. He'll be busy with his son, and...." he stopped, not wanting to say the words, not wanting to think them. "He won't have time for me," he mumbled and looked away, almost embarrassed by his admission.   
  


"Why, Lucas? You and Robert can be friends, and do things together, like you and Tony and me."   
  


Making a face, Lucas decided he wanted to end this conversation quickly, since it was forcing him to examine the situation a little more than he wanted to. "Somehow, I get the feeling that Robert and I aren't going to be friends." Jumping off the edge of the moon pool, he said a quick goodbye as he fled to the safety of his room, where he could hide from what he was really feeling.   
  


********   
  


Three days passed, and Lucas felt more and more depressed by the second. It seemed to him that every time he looked around, there was the Captain and Robert doing things together; talking, laughing. Luckily, Robert didn't seem to care much for Darwin so that haven was still safe. He knew he should accept the situation, but he hadn't talked to Bridger since Robert came on board and, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the Captain. They had always had a good time together; talking theories and experiments, swimming with Darwin, even sharing music together. The Captain always kept tabs on him, even in the midst of the trickiest military drill and it was comforting to know that someone cared. God knows his parents never did.   
  


And then there was Robert. The teen tried to observe him, discretely, whenever possible. There was something ....odd, not quite right, about the younger Bridger. Perhaps that was the way one ended up after having amnesia for ten years, but he gave Lucas the creeps. Once, he had mentioned something about it to Tony but he had laughed.   
  


Work became his means of withdrawal. Since he was in an obvious work mode, the crew happily came to him with more and more tasks needing his attention, which made for an even heavier work lode, so he was working for a good 16 hours a day. Which meant he had even less time to think.   
  


Currently, he was in the Med Bay, upgrading and downloading the computers. The fact that most of the medical staff was gone was an added bonus. Dr. Ripel proceeded to pretend that he didn't exist, which was fine with the teen.   
  


Bending under the desk, the teen was poking around in some circuitry on the floor when a voice from behind startled him.   
  


"Hello, I was looking for Dr. Ripel."   
  


Lucas sat up suddenly, smacking his head on the desk edge. Rubbing his head, he turned to see Robert standing there.   
  


"I think he went to his cabin. Something about a private call." Lucas leaned back in the chair, trying to keep his voice friendly.   
  


"Oh. He said he had some papers for me." Robert started rummaging around the desk top.   
  


"Um, you better not do that. The Doctor probably won't be too happy that you're going through his things," Lucas protested and started over to where Robert was.   
  


As Robert was moving things around, he accidently knocked over a vase, which shattered onto the desk. Ignoring it, he picked up some papers and the skin of his forearm caught on the jagged edge of the glass laying there, ripping the skin.   
  


Lucas jumped forward, grabbing a cloth, ready to mop up the blood. "Hey, Robert, let me see that...." He stopped talking, shocked when he grabbed Robert's arm, and turned it over to see a deep, three inch cut. And no blood.   
  


"Whoa!" Lucas dropped the arm, as he started to back away.   
  


Robert looked briefly down at his arm. "It's nothing. I was always a slow bleeder, must not be as bad as it looks."   
  


"I think I have to go tell the Captain about this." Lucas started to move and Robert wrapped a arm around him, making it look like a friendly gesture but in reality, pushing the teen in the corner.   
  


Lucas struggled to escape, but Robert held him firmly into place against the wall and bent down so his face was within inches of the teen. "Listen, Wolenczak, I did a background check on you. I know all about your past and I found a few facts about you that I'm sure would make some interesting gossip for the crew, although it may be a bit embarrassing for you. Things like the real reason you got shipped to the seaQuest. And let me remind you that he is MY father. What if I run and tell him that you hurt me, that you broke the vase accidentally and then you accidently cut me with it? Who do you think he's going to believe? Letting go of the shaking teen, he stepped away and then turned to add, "Everybody on the boat says you're jealous of me. Stay away from my father, Lucas. He's mine now and you have no place in his life anymore." With that, he picked up some papers, and left, as a frightened Lucas slumped to the floor.   
  


After Robert had left, Lucas sat there for awhile, trying to calm his breathing, thinking about what Bridger's son had said. The words had scared him, yes, but the way he had said them, with that blank expression and flat voice was just plain strange. The words were meant to be a threat, but there was no anger, no emotion behind them. Something was definitely going on.   
  
  
  
  
  


Bridger walked into the room, went over to the half assembled computer, turned and saw Lucas sitting on the floor. "Hi," he said in an amused voice. "Taking a break?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I'm looking for Robert and was told he was headed in this direction. Have you seen him?"   
  


Getting up, Lucas moved over to the computer chair, and dropped into it. Mindful of what Robert had said to him, he replied, "He was here looking for the Doctor, and he just left." He hesitated a minute, and then proceeded, with caution, "Um, Captain, is everything ok with your son?"   
  


"Yes, he's fine. Seems to be adjusting well, though he does seem to stay to himself most of the time. I think he feels trapped on the boat, not used to being underwater," Bridger confided. Pulling over a chair near the teen, he sat down too. Maybe Lucas was finally ready to talk about what was bothering him. "I know this has been hard for you, Lucas, but I was hoping that you'd be more accepting of Robert, and try to make him comfortable on the boat. You've been so distant lately."   
  


Anger rising, Lucas replied, heatedly, "It's NOT me. Why does everyone keep saying that! It's Robert, he's the problem. Have you looked at his medical reports? He's not.....," Lucas trailed off, not sure what to say, several days worth of resentment and bitterness clouding his thoughts. He cringed, not wanting to look at Bridger in the face, scared of what he would see.   
  


Bridger, for his part, was keeping a firm hold on his anger. He knew the teenager didn't mean what he was saying, was feeling threatened by Robert. It did hurt that Lucas and his son had taken a dislike to each other but he hoped that time would change that. "Lucas, I think that maybe you should leave seaQuest...."   
  


Lucas didn't give him time to finish his sentence, yelling, "I knew that was coming, I knew that would be the end result. Did Robert suggest that to you?" He stomped out of the room, sidestepping to escape the Captain's grasp, and then started to run.   
  


Lucas stormed into his room as hot waves of anger and frustration poured through his veins. Not one to release his emotions easily, he was at the breaking point. His eyes spied the bat laying in the corner of his cabin and he had a brief flashback of Bridger buying him the bat. The memory consumed him as he picked it up and studied it, like some one studying a dead bug.   
  


In disgust, he slammed the bat barrel against the mattress. Again and again, blind with fury, he smashed it. It felt so good to hit something, to be able to attack as the tears started to stream down his face. Swinging around, he took aim at his work space, whacking the equipment and paper work so it fell onto the floor but managing to avoid the computer. He battered the other furniture in the room, knocking clothes and books around. At last his rage and energy was spent and he collapsed to the cabin floor, gasping for air. Letting himself succumb to fatigue, he yearned for good dreams to take the place of the nightmare he found himself living.   
  
  
  


******   
  


Bridger was tempted to follow the boy but he decided to wait till morning and made his way to the hydroponics lab. He had made a bench with rocks some time ago, and liked to sit there contemplating life among the green and living things. It reminded him of his island and of Carol. 

He wondered what Carol would think about finding Robert alive.   
  


As much as he hated to admit it, there was some truth in what Lucas was saying. Whispers running rampant among the crew that were hard to ignore. The mysterious Robert, tragically lost at sea was not as fabulous as his legend made him out to be. Back in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind he knew that Robert wasn't being....well, Robert. But he couldn't convince his heart of that. It kept making excuses; his memory of Robert was playing tricks on him, Robert WAS different because of his experiences, he himself was a different person. The look on Lucas' face when he said the words, ' leave seaQuest' was heart breaking. Until that point, he had chalked up Lucas' obvious dislike of Robert to typical teenage angst. Well, he'd find the teen in the morning to apologize and really take the time to listen. Maybe he could talk the kid into coming diving with them.   
  


He stood up, yawned and stretched. Now, it was time for bed.   
  


***********   
  


Next morning, after waking, he laid on his bed, studying the ceiling as Tony lay on the bunk below, snoring loudly. He had a hazy memory of Tony coming in late last night, complaining loudly as he stumbled over Lucas on the floor. After waking the teen up, Tony had helped him into bed, not bothering with small talk, for which Lucas was grateful.   
  


Turning on his side, he looked at the mess he had made of the room, wincing at his actions and words from the night before. He thought back to Bridger's words. Did the Captain really want him to leave? It couldn't be possible, after everything they had been through together.   
  


Quietly, he slipped out of bed and started cleaning, hoping he could get everything picked up. After a few minutes, he felt another presence behind him as Tony started picking up clothes from the floor.   
  


After working silently for awhile, Tony commented, "Gee, Luke, I know I'm messy but if this your idea of revenge...." The sad attempt of a joke hung in the air as they finished their task and Tony collapsed back onto his bed.   
  


Lucas started to dress, wanting to leave the room before the questions started; His roommate tended to be the nosy type and he wasn't exactly sure what happened himself. He wasn't sure if he could explain it.   
  


"Wanna talk about it?" Tony inquired gingerly, and then sat up to continue, "It helps, you know. Remember that time when I had to go see Nick and you gave me that big speech about fathers and sons."   
  


Sighing, Lucas perched on the edge of the bunk, next to Tony. "It's not the same thing. Something is going on here, Tony, something strange." He told Tony what had happened in Med Bay.   
  


A skeptical look on his face, Tony shook his head. "I'm no doctor but just because he was cut, doesn't mean he has to bleed, does it? And yeah, he threatened you, which isn't good, but maybe he's jealous of you. Did ya ever think of that? It's easy to see what you mean to the Captain, that you two are close. Maybe he's envious of that, and is trying to drive a wedge between you both. After all, he's missed out on all those years with his father and now he wants to be alone with him and then the Captain starts blabbering about how great you are. Not something a son wants to hear. My Dad always is on the vid link telling me how great my brother, the car mechanic, is and how come I can't be like him."   
  


Lucas shook his head vigorously." No, I've put a lot of thought into this. It's more than all that, Tony. Yeah, I'll admit it, I'm jealous of Robert but I don't want to hurt the Captain, either. Or see him get hurt again. I've got this funny feeling... Ah, heck, I've gotta go some breakfast. Catch you later, Tony."   
  


"Hey, kid!"   
  


Lucas stopped half way out the door, waiting for Tony to finish.   
  
  
  


: "It'll work out. And for what its worth, the guy gives me the heebie jeebies too!" Tony gave him a wide smile. "Not that I'd tell the Captain, though, he'd kill me!"   
  


Snorting, Lucas said, "Thanks, Tony. You're a big help!"   
  


***   
  


Sitting in the dining hall with Tim and Miguel, Lucas had almost finished his breakfast when the Captain appeared at the table. "Hey, Captain!" The teen decided that their friendship was not something he wanted to risk, and until he could gather some incriminating evidence on Robert, it was best to stay on the Captain's good side.   
  


"Morning, Lucas, Tim, Miguel. Could I talk to you, Lucas, in private?" The Captain gave Tim and Miguel a questioning eyebrow.   
  


"Sure, Captain. See you later, Lucas. We've got to go on duty, anyway." Miguel picked up his tray followed by Tim and they left.   
  


Bridger sat down as the dining hall attendant brought him a cup of coffee. "Oh, thanks, Margaret." He took a long sip, watching the teen, trying to gauge his emotions. "Lucas, you didn't let me finish last night. I was not asking you to leave the boat. Robert and I are going to take a short leave to visit my island and I thought you'd like to come. I know things aren't going well with you two and I thought if I get you away from seaQuest, in a more relax, comfortable setting, you'll be able to get along better."   
  


Lucas could see the pleading in the Captain's eyes and knew how much he wanted him to be friends with Robert. "I'll have to think about it, sir. I have a lot of work to do."   
  


Bridger nodded. "Let me know. Can I at least convince you to go scuba diving today? We're leaving after lunch. Robert wants to explore the reef."   
  


It was really the last thing he wanted to do, worse than going to the dentist or listening to Dagwood sing, but at least he could keep an eye on Robert. There was no way he was going to let the Captain go out alone with his son.There was some sort of twisted irony there, he thought to himself, some what amused. Reluctantly, he said, "Sure, I'll go. Sounds like fun," trying to say it in a sincere voice, while his mind was racing. There were some things he could set up, just in case.   
  


"Great! Let me get some food, and you can tell me what you've been up to lately."   
  


*****   
  


Lucas met the other two at the moon pool in the early afternoon. It had been tight, but he had managed some continency plans that he hoped he didn't have to use. He was already dressed in his wet suit, making sure that he had his side pack securely attached. Feeling that he was now into a game of poker with Bridger's son, he had to force Robert to show his hand first and he fervently hoped he would end up on the winning side.   
  


"Ready?" Bridger asked him. "Where's Darwin? I thought he'd go with us."   
  


"I think he was on the bridge, with Tim," Lucas answered vaguely.   
  


They took turns helping each other with their oxygen tanks, Lucas making sure to leave a lot of space between him and Robert, who had not said a word to him. Yeah, this was going to be a lot of fun, he thought to himself.   
  


Finally, they dropped into the moon pool and swam out the hatch onto the ocean floor and the coral reef.   
  


Lucas started to relax as he and Robert swam side by side, showing each other their new discoveries. This area of the ocean was teeming with sea life and Lucas was delighted to see some new species he had not seen before.   
  


The Captain hung back, waiting to see if a truce would be called and a budding friendship would be the result of this little expedition. Robert had been quite insistent that Lucas come with them, a change from the way he had been acting towards the teen, but Nathan decided to be happy that his son was at least trying. Now if Lucas could meet him half way, life would be easier for everyone.   
  


Robert swam by and pointed towards the big rocks that were off in the distance. Kicking, he rocketed off towards them as Lucas gave a confused look to Bridger, who just shrugged. They set off after the other man, at a more leisurely pace.   
  
  
  


There were holes in the rocks, of various sizes.. They followed Robert into a large opening, and into blackness. Switching on their helmet lights, they swam through a rocky tunnel that twist and turned, finally surfacing in a large cave. There was a rocky ledge and sunshine shining through cracks and nooks of the ceiling, giving the alcove an eerie glow.   
  


Climbing out, Robert sat down on a rock and removed his mouthpiece and pushed his mask up over his forehead. .   
  


Totally confused, Nathan removed his regulator and tread water for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. "Um, Robert? Everything ok?" Lucas swam over next to him and they moved to the water's edge together.   
  


His back to them, Robert was still silent as they moved cautiously on the slippery, wet rock towards him. Lucas and Nathan were a couple of feet from the water, closing in on the motionless Robert when he sprung up, whirling around, gun in hand, and pointed at Lucas.   
  


"Move back against that wall, Lucas." He motioned menacingly with his gun, moving a step closer to the teen, who back up quickly to the wall. "I would hate to have to shoot you in front of dear old dad."   
  


"Robert ?" Bridger took a step towards him, confusion on his face. "What are you doing ? Is this some kind of joke ?"   
  


"Don't you see, Dad, he's jealous of me, of us and our relationship," Robert whined. "He wants you all to himself and wishes I had stayed dead, don't you, Lucas ?" As Lucas moved forward , indignation on his face, ready to defend himself from this accusation, Robert gave him a smile that did not reach his eyes and sighted the barrel of the gun on the teen. Lucas dropped quickly back down the ground, his eyes looking for a hiding spot, some protection.   
  


Satisfied that the teen was fully convinced that the threat was valid, Robert turned slightly to where Bridger was frozen in one spot, mind whirling, unable to comprehend the scene taking place in front of him.   
  


"Every thing will be fine, Dad, as long as you cooperate. We're going to go back to the boat and you're going to use seaQuest's lasers to make mincemeat out of the reef. If your crew behaves themselves, I might let the dear boy live." Holding the gun with one hand, he reached out to grab Lucas' regulator and threw it behind him into the pool where it started sinking slowly. " I 

understand the tide comes in quickly. How long can you hold your breath, Lucas ?"   
  
  
  


"Robert!" Nathan Bridger was in shock. "How can you do this? Why?"   
  


"The why, is waiting for us to get back to seaQuest and will explain everything. The how - well, because I can." Robert had no expression on his face but his eyes were cold and detached. "Let's go, into the water, or I'll shoot the kid and use you as the hostage instead."   
  


Seeing Lucas' horrified expression, Bridger took a step forward. "Lucas..."   
  


A gun shot echoed through the cave, as dirt fell from the ceiling. Both Lucas and the Captain jumped, and Bridger scurried into the water, adjusting his mask.   
  


"No. I'm going. Just... leave the boy alone," he pleaded to Robert. No, the man I thought was Robert. There was no way Robert would do anything like this.   
  


"You go first and then I'll put the gun away, and follow you" Robert instructed. "Try anything and nobody will ever see the kid alive again. I have friends who know where the tunnel is and they will come and take care of him, if I give them a signal."   
  


After adjusting his regulator, Bridger gave one more look in Lucas' direction and sank into the water. After a few seconds, Robert put the gun back in his side pack and without a word, swam off.   
  


Silence filled the cavern as Lucas sat there, temporarily paralyzed at the sudden turn of events. He had been right. It wasn't a good feeling but it was nice to know that he hadn't been suspicious for the wrong reasons. The expression on the Captain's face worried him. What would it do to him, knowing that Robert had a gun, that Robert had threatened to kill someone. The Captain had lost his son yet again. He hoped that Bridger could put his grief aside to do what was best for seaQuest.   
  


Unfortunately, the right thing for seaQuest probably meant the worst for him. He knew what the UEO's policy on negotiations with terrorists. They didn't. Getting up, he went to the edge of the water, noticing that the water had risen a couple inches since they had arrived. Since Bridger's hands were tied, it was time to try and save himself.   
  


***   
  


Swimming back towards the seaQuest, with Robert at his heels, Bridger ran several scenarios through his mind. None of them worked out in Lucas' favor - and that was not acceptable. He knew what UEO command would have to say about it, but he really didn't care. By the time the seaQuest's hatch came into view, he hadn't come up with any sort of plan and decided to go along, waiting to see what developed. As for what he was feeling towards Robert, he knew he couldn't take the time to analyze it now and shoved those emotions to the side. There would be time later, when he had figured out the truth, to deal with them.   
  


They swam through the hatch and surfaced in the moon pool, climbing out onto the deck. The area was unoccupied as Bridger went to get a towel, and dried his hair and face. Robert stood watching him, and then patted his side pack, as if to remind him of the gun.   
  


"We have to go the Bridge. Remember what I told you in the cave and no one will get hurt," Robert ordered.   
  


Still stunned, Bridger moved wordlessly and marched stiffly to the bridge, ignoring anyone whom they met on the way. Robert walked only inches away from his heels, making sure that he didn't make any unnecessary moves or stops.   
  


As they entered the bridge, Ford rose from the center chair. "Sir, you're back early. How was your expedition?" He decided not to point out that they still had their wetsuits on. The Captain usually had a unique way of doing things and sometimes it was better not to ask. Noticing the grim expression on Bridger's face, he started to say something but a quick shake of the head from the Captain stopped him.   
  


Robert stepped over to the communication board and started punching buttons.   
  


"Hey, you can't do that," O'Neill sputtered, confused.   
  


Robert ignored him until O'Neill tried to push his hands off the board and then he shoved Tim off his chair onto the floor with one hand.   
  


"Quick, shut down the communication link!" Ford sprang to Tim's seat but Bridger stood in his way.   
  


"Belay that order," he instructed Miguel as he restrained Ford. "No, Jonathan, let Robert go. We had a - situation - while we were diving and Lucas is trapped below, in a cave, without air." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "Lucas was right, something is going on here." He started pacing, running a hand through his hair. "Robert has been brainwashed, blackmailed, I don't know but....," he closed his eyes as his mind replayed the scene, "he threatened to shoot Lucas. Jonathan, this is NOT Robert."   
  


"Of course not, he's a humandroid." 

The strange voice was coming from the vid screen and everyone's attention was immediately drawn there.   
  


"He's perfect, isn't he, Captain. Right down to the last wire. Actually, you should be quite flattered. He's one of a kind and I chose to test it on you! When I'm done with it, maybe you'd like to keep the head, as a little memento, perhaps. I'm sure your teenager would be more that happy to use it as a dart board."   
  


Taking a step closer to the vid screen, Bridger hissed through clenched teeth, "Russ Ketchum."   
  


At the same time, Tim O'Neill whispered, "The Marauder" under his breath, recalling his experience as Mariah's captive.   
  


"I'm overjoyed that you remember me, Captain. And that must be your Commander Ford over there. Or is it really him, one can never be sure these days?" The Marauder chuckled at his joke. "O'Neill, I see you back in that corner, this is like old home week. Mariah will be so sad she missed you but she's taking a little beach vacation. Actually, I think she's down near where you are, how convenient." Ketchum's tone was airy and light, as if he was conversing with long lost friends.   
  


"What do you want, Ketchum?" Ford was tense, his face a stone mask as he addressed the vid screen.   
  


"You're such a spoilsport. I've been waiting all this time and now you want to rush right ahead with demands. Should I have Robert go ahead and shoot you?"   
  


At this, Robert moved from the upper deck, came and pulled out the gun from his side pack. Placing the gun barrel to Ford's neck, he put his finger on the trigger, watching the screen.   
  


Meanwhile, as everyone's attention was focused on Ford, Tony casually moved to Bridger, whispering in his ear, making sure he didn't attract Ketchum attention. Keeping his expression neutral, the Captain gave a quick nod, and Tony scurried off again before Ketchum saw him.   
  


"No, not yet, Robert. I tried to give him a sense of humor but he's so literal. The basic emotions were hard enough," complained Ketchum.   
  


Robert took away the gun from Ford's neck. To his credit, Jonathon didn't automatically back away or flinch, choosing to stand there staring at Robert coldly. Bridger's son stared back, not at all intimidated.   
  


Tired of this endless chatter, Bridger thought of Lucas in the cave. "Let someone go rescue Lucas, and we'll talk, Ketchum. Tell me where you are and we can come to an agreement."   
  


"Is this the big, brave Captain begging for a civilian's life? I didn't think that the UEO let you do that." Ketchum moved closer to the screen, taking on a more serious expression. "You have heard of trillium, Bridger?" At the Captain's nod, he continued, "I need trillium to prove my cold fusion theory, I need lots of it and the only way I can get it is to blast a hole in Marauder Reef. That's why I set this whole thing up, set you up. Think of Robert as the Trojan horse. I've done a lot a research on you, and discovered that your son was your Achilles Heel. I exploited that and now I need you to use your boat's lasers to blast holes in the reef. I have ships standing by to mine what I need and then we can see about getting the boy back." The Marauder flipped a switch on the board in front of him.   
  


An audible gasp filled the bridge as the screen split in two. The Marauder still filled one half while on the other side, Lucas could be seen desperately struggling to keep his head above the water that was quickly filling the cave. Bridger couldn't tell if Lucas was standing on the rocks still but there was still a few feet left before his head hit the roof and he had no air left to breath.   
  


"Your time is running out, Bridger. Now charge the lasers."   
  


Trying to bluff to give Tony more time, Bridger explained, "It takes time to charge them up from the cold stage. They won't be ready for at least fifteen minutes."   
  


"That'll be fifteen minutes less than the kid has, from the way the water is rising, so you had better not be trying..." The Marauder stopped, shifting his gaze away from Bridger off to the right. "Good work, Doctor."   
  


Bridger, and Ford next to him, turned around to see Tony being shoved through the clam shell doors, with Dr. Ripel's arm around his neck in a choke hold. The other hand held a gun, sticking it into Tony's ribs. Dressed in his specially made wet suit, Tony was barefooted and partially wet.   
  


"I found this one getting into the moon pool, ready to swim out."   
  


Bridger's hopes sank. Time was running short and he wasn't sure what else he could do. Tony sagged on to a chair, in grief, "No, Lucas! Captain, you can't let this happen. Give him what he wants!" The crewman appeared to be inconsolable as Miguel tried to calm him. As Bridger leaned down to comfort him, Tony mumbled, "Stall! Darwin is out; Lucas has a plan!"   
  


Wondering what the teen was up to and more than just a little worried, Bridger left Tony to Miguel and Tim and moved back to the center of the bridge. "So the Doctor was a part of this too?" he inquired, thinking that if he got Ketchum talking, he would be distracted, giving Lucas time.   
  


Holding the gun down at his side, Dr. Ripel joined them. "When my dear friend called me needing help, how could I refuse him?"   
  


Leaning back in his chair, Ketchum relaxed and started explaining, "When I discovered that your Doctor was going to the conference, it was a perfect opportunity to get the Doctor on board. While my humandroid is technically advanced, he does require minor adjustments on a daily basis. Besides, I knew there would be no way he would pass a basic physical. He has a computer chip in his brain that regulates his heart beat, but there is no blood. I haven't exactly solved that problem." Ketchum paused, as he smiled, thinking about his ingenious invention. "Everyday, I would download new information to the Doctor, and upload everything the humandroid had experienced that day. I could make basic changes in the plan easily. At first, I was going to use you, Captain, as hostage but the opportunity presented it self in the form of that pesky boy." He chuckled as Bridger grew visibly more agitated. "Don't blame yourself, Captain, you had to react the way you did. I..."   
  


Ketchum stopped as he leaned closer, looking intently to a screen at the right, and then pulled back, glaring at the Captain. "Damn! This is a delaying tactic, isn't it. Very clever. Start blasting the reef or I'll have the Doctor start blasting your crew members." A beeping sounded from the board and a confused looked crossed Ketchum's face, replaced then by a expression of fury. Pounding on the console, he cursed. "No, this can't be happening! Doctor, there are ships moving in on my position. Take the humandroid and get out. Tell Mariah to meet us at the rendevous point. Goodbye, Captain, we'll meet again." The screen went blank.   
  


Bridger's protest started to form on his lips as the screen went dark, and stayed unspoken. The Doctor and the humandroid backed up towards the clam doors, the gun at ready in case someone tried to stop them.   
  


"Guess my temporary duty has abruptly ended. Feel free to throw my belongings away, Captain and give my regards to Doctor Smith. I hope I haven't left her Med Bay in too much of a disarray," Doctor Ripel said sarcastically.   
  


Clicking the switch, Ford spoke into the comm link, "Security!"   
  


"Let them go, Commander," ordered Bridger. He couldn't stand the thought of Robert, who was not really Robert, being on the boat for one more second. The thought of having to look at him again, now that he knew what it was, almost made him physically ill. His heart grieved again for his son, the healing from the last few days torn away and he sank, depressed, into his command chair.   
  


Ford came up to him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder and voiced the question that was on all their minds. "But what about Lucas?"   
  


Excited, Tony bounced forward. "The kid's smart. When I got back to our quarters, his computer was all lit up like a neon sign. From what I could see, he did some kind of hook up that alerted the UEO and also tapped into the vocorder, so he could talk to Darwin. Darwin wanted me to follow him, but that's when the nasty doc nabbed me. Darwin must have made it out, and is on his way to rescue the kid."   
  


Encouraged by this small spark of hope, Miguel ran over to his station to deploy the WSKRS, as the rest of the crew hurried to their various stations. 

Ford formed and sent out a small rescue team, including Jim Brody and Tony, and sent them on their way and then approached the command chair. Bridger sat there, staring off into the distance, silent ever since the enemy had left. "Sir?" No response. "Sir, I know how hard this is for you, but we need to help Lucas and you were the only other person who went to the caves."   
  


His eyes unfocused, Bridger turned to Jonathan. and slowly the Commander's word sank in, as he snapped back into the present. "Yes, of course. I still have my wet suit on. Let's get down to the Moon Pool and I'll swim back out." As he walked off the bridge, he quickly added, "Keep calling Darwin."   
  


***   
  


Lucas bobbed in the water, moving his arms slowly, just enough to stay afloat while conserving his energy. The roof of the cave was now only five inches from the top of his head. Closing his eyes, he thought about how easy it would be to stop struggling, and slowly sink under the water. The darkness was calling him, and he longed to take a rest. Thinking of the seaQuest and of the Captain was the only thing that kept him moving. He wouldn't let Robert win, he had to hold on and believe that his computer connection has done it's job. All his life, technology had been important to him. This time, he hoped it would save his life.   
  


Something soft brushed his leg and to the teen's relief, a gray fin surfaced, as Darwin's melon bumped him.   
  


"I have never been so glad to see you, Dar! If you're here to help me, that means help for the seaQuest should be on it's way." Grabbing the dolphin's fin with one hand, he made the hand signal for 'swim - land' with the other. " Now I hope I can hold my breath long enough to get out of here." Taking a large breath, he filled his lungs with oxygen, hoping that it wasn't too far to the surface as he let the dolphin pull him under the water.   
  


**** 

Bridger swam across the peaceful reef, alone this time. Instead of admiring the view this trip, he scanned the water for a certain blond haired teenager, as he held the panic at bay. He had lost Robert again; he hoped he hadn't lost Lucas too.   
  


A dolphin came into view, swam up to him and rolled, chirping happily. Bridger stroked his back and Darwin nudged his side and swam ahead a couple of feet. Looking back expectantly, the dolphin waited for the Captain to catch up and then they swam together. Eventually, Darwin surfaced and Bridger followed him. The waves came crashing down as Bridger removed his mouth piece to talk to the dolphin.   
  


"Where's Lucas, Darwin? Is he here? Have you seen him?" he asked.   
  


Darwin whistled, with a fin splash to add emphasis to whatever he was saying. Using his melon, he rammed into Bridger, pushing him to the shore.   
  


"Ok, Ok, I'm going! Pushy dolphin," muttered Bridger as he reached down to remove his flippers and then pushed his mask up over his forehead. "I hope you're right about this." He walked up the beach, exploring the horizon until his eyes stopped on a large lump lying on the sand. He ran over to find a wet, sandy teenager. Checking for a pulse, he sighed happily when he felt the comforting beat. He had rolled the teen over on his back, and was checking for injuries when Lucas stirred restlessly, caught in a coughing spasm. Bridger helped him sit up, and rubbed his back, anxiously waiting for the teen to breath normally again.   
  


Gagging, Lucas vomited sea water several times, and then laid back, exhausted. Blearily, he stared at Bridger. "Captain?" The boy was confused, disoriented as he wiped his eyes and mouth, taking several deep breaths.   
  


"Hey, kiddo. You're safe, everything's going to be fine," Bridger reassured the teen.   
  


"Robert?"   
  


Bridger had to lean down close to the boy to hear the slurred words. "He's gone. The Maurader was behind this all - he wanted to use the lasers to blast the reef for the trillium. You were right. It wasn't Robert, wasn't even a real human being." The Captain couldn't help the acrimonious tone that slipped into his words.   
  


Lucas struggled to sit upright, fighting the pain of his raw throat and aching lungs. Hearing the bitterness in Bridger's voice, he mistakenly thought it was directed towards him. He didn't want to die without apologizing for destroying the Captain's dream. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you..." he wheezed and then stopped. .   
  


Sighing, Bridger patted the teen's arm. "I should apologize to you, kiddo. I did this to you." Guilt that dripped from his words broke through Lucas' fog and he struggled upward.   
  


"Captain..."   
  


Slipping an arm around the boy, Bridger pulled Lucas against him, more to comfort himself than anything else. "Ssh. I know everything you're going to say, all the excuses you're going to make for me. And, in case you're wondering, I'm not going to do anything drastic, like running off to some island. This time, I'm going to take a good hard look at my life, and my mistakes. When Carol and Robert died, I thought I could wipe away the world but I know that doesn't work." He sat quietly for a few minutes, watching Darwin jumping. "Ketchum really had me, didn't he? Made me look like a fool. A fine Captain I am." 

"Sir?" Lucas's voice was soft but firm and serious. catching Bridger's attention. The teen pulled away slightly so he could look the Captain in the eye. "You're also a human being. You COULD NOT not believe it when your son showed up at the door. Any body with half a heart would have fallen for it. And, sir, I happen to know that your heart is pretty big. You being who you are, you reacted the only way you could have."   
  


Bridger contemplated the teen's words as a small smile slipped onto his face. "Kid, you're something else," he murmured gratefully, giving the teen a squeeze on the shoulder. 

"Well, isn't this touching?" 

Lucas and the Captain lifted their heads in surprise at the strange voice. Bridger rose quickly at the sight of Mariah standing a few feet away. The gun she was holding in a relaxed grip was pointed to the ground.   
  


"Are you Plan B?" Bridger kept his voice light, but his body was tight, ready for action. He was tired, and getting just a little bit sick of Ketchum's game.   
  


"The great and mighty Captain Bridger," the GELF commented sarcastically. "At last we meet in person. I should take you out right now, after what you did to hurt my brothers and sisters." 

"You did it to yourself!"Scrambling to his feet, Lucas glared at the GELF angrily.   
  


Stepping in front of the teen, wising that the teen would be quiet and stay down, Bridger hissed, "Lucas - no!" Keeping his body between Mariah and the boy, he moved slowly into front of the GELF, hands raised in the air. "Mariah, I tried to help the GELFs, not hurt you. What has Ketchum promised you if you bring me to him? Let us go and I'll help you now."   
  


"Oh, I won't be bringing you to him." She glanced at her watch. "He should be here any minute. At least you'll get a chance to say good bye to your son too. I know that Robert is so looking forward to seeing you again." The GELF gave them a sardonic smile. "I'm sure they'll have a few words for the boy too, since he spoiled their plans."   
  


In the distance, Lucas and Bridger could hear a helicopter coming closer, break through the clouds and then set down several yards beyond the GELF. The helicopter door popped open and Robert, accompanied by three body guards jumped out, and strode towards them. Walking up to Lucas, the humandroid, with a side glance at Bridger, proceeded to slug Lucas in the face three times. Protesting loudly, Bridger tried to intervene but Mariah and the body guards held him back.   
  


As the teen dropped to the ground in agony, nose dripping with blood, Robert hissed at him, "Should have taken care of you that day in the Med Bay. The plan would have worked perfectly if it hadn't been for your meddling. The crew would have done anything to save their Captain's life." The humandroid turned Bridger, "If I was really Robert, I would have been insulted that you replaced me so quickly... and insulted by what you replaced me with," he added, with a side glance at the teen.." His voice dropped to a whisper, as if revealing a secret. "Ketchum's in the helicopter and he's not very happy with either of you. On the way here, he was debating all sorts of interesting ways to punish you. I think he settled on electrocution. I insist that you accompany us."   
  


Nathan glanced at Lucas, who was being hauled up out of the sand by one of the body guards. Whatever happened, he knew that he couldn't let the teen get into that helicopter. Pretending to reach down to assist Lucas, he whispered, "Run to the trees." With that Nathan bolted towards the sea, hoping that they wouldn't come right out and shoot him but they would focus their attention on capturing him, so the teen could escape. It wasn't much of a plan, and there was not much chance of it succeeding but he had to try. Either way, he figured there wasn't much too lose.   
  


Watching Mariah and the body guards go after Bridger, Lucas hesitated momentarily. Noticing that Robert's attention was also focused on the chase, he started moving towards the trees until an hand grabbed his shoulder.   
  


Robert stood there, giving him a humorless smile. "Nice try, but I don't think so. Dear old dad may be a brave man but in a few minutes, he's going to be a dead man. You're coming with me to meet Ketchum. I have to bring him some sort of trophy."   
  


His fists clenched in rage, his anger rising, the teen glared at the humandroid. Tired of being a pawn in this game, tired of watching Bridger being manipulated emotionally, he decided it was time for a distraction of his own. Drawing on his last reserves of energy and two weeks of pent up fury, Lucas slammed into Robert, catching him by surprise and knocking him to the ground. His fist made contact with the other's face several times before the humandroid could react. "I. Have had. Enough. Of you."   
  


Finally, after a few minutes of abuse, Robert reacted and tried to push Lucas off but the teen clung to his arm, still trying to land blows to the stomach. A back handed slap on the boy's face made him stagger backwards, dazed but he stumbled up, ready to continue the battle. Unfortunately, with the element of surprise gone, the weakened teenager was no match against the relative fortitude of the humandroid. There was no blood loss, no bruises or water damaged lungs to slow it down, as there was affecting the teen's battered body.   
  


Across the sand, Bridger had been recaptured by the body guards and was being escorted back towards the helicopter when he stopped and watched in horror as Lucas and Robert clashed. Even knowing that Robert wasn't really Robert, it was difficult to watch as the two, son and almost son, struck each other in anger. It was not as he had envisioned when Robert boarded the boat, when he thought his son was back from the dead.   
  


The guards stopped also, holding the Captain loosely around the wrists, and were making jokes and laughing at the battle, talking about betting on the winner. Mariah left the group and walked over to the helicopter to talk to Ketchum.   
  


As Lucas crumpled onto the sand after a vicious kick to his knee, Bridger shook off the guards intending to run to the combatants but the body guards redirected him towards the waiting helicopter.   
  


"Everybody freeze! This is the UEO! There are guns aimed at all of you and you will be shot at any sign of movement," The voice boomed across the beach. The body guards froze in surprise and Bridger yanked his arms free, dropping to the sand in case somebody had an itchy trigger finger.   
  


Quickly, the beach was filled by uniformed UEO security men. They swarmed over the helicopter and grabbed the body guards and Robert, forcing them down on the ground, handcuffing them. Commander Ford reached down to help Bridger up.   
  


"About time you made it, Commander," Bridger commented, as if he knew all along that a security force would show up, and he started over to where Lucas was still lying on the ground.   
  


"Sorry, Sir, we had trouble pinpointing the exact location of your emergency signal," Ford explained. "Next time, perhaps you could let us know that you'll be using one."   
  


The PAL crackled to life with O'Neill's excited voice. "I was monitoring communications and Ketchum just issued an order in Mandarin Chinese. I think it was a self destruct order with a twenty second count down!"   
  


Bridger thought quickly. What would Ketchum wire for remote destruction. The helicopter? The Captain and the Commander exchanged a look and both took off at full speed. Bridger grabbed Lucas, pulling him several feet and then pushed him behind a small rock and threw his own body on top of the teen. Ford grabbed the two security men and yelled "Run" dragging them towards the tree line.   
  


There was a thunderous explosion: sand flew through the air followed by bits of metal and electronics, scraps of half melted wire and other debris. When the air had cleared after a few minutes, Bridger lifted his head to peek at the spot where Robert had been standing. All that was left was a burn mark on the ground with fragments of various shapes and sizes littering the surrounding area. The helicopter lifted off the ground, hovered for a minute and flew off.   
  
  
  


Epilogue -   
  


Lucas stood outside the door for a minute, debating mentally whether he should knock or not. Normally, he would just walk in, but ever since returning from the island, Bridger had remained in solitude, and the teen wanted to be able to give him the privacy the Captain needed. His physical injuries had healed but the Captain was still healing emotionally. Wendy had assured him that all Bridger needed was time, and friendship. Making a decision, he rapped loudly to alert the Captain and then entered the hydroponics lab. Making his way through the rows of plants, he found Bridger sitting on his stone bench, staring into space.   
  


Bridger didn't speak or look at him but moved over to one side of the bench so the teen could sit down. They sat for awhile, in silence, lost in their own thoughts.   
  


Finally, the Captain broke the silence. "It never ceases to amaze me what people will do to other people. The agony we put each other through."   
  


Deciding to cut straight to the heart of the matter , the teen asked hesitantly, "Are you going to be alright, sir?"   
  


Turning to study the young man next to him, considering the question for a moment.. "Eventually, it might sometime, but yes. All my memories of Robert have come flooding back and, surprising enough, I've missed them. It's not so painful now to take them out and study them, to remember things."   
  


"I'd like to hear some stories," Lucas said gingerly , "if you want to tell some."   
  


"Maybe over ice cream one night,"Bridger agreed. He put his arm around Lucas, giving him a quick squeeze. "You know, I feel sorry for Ketchum. Having an Achilles Heel can be a weak spot, but it also means that there is someone special enough in your life. I don't think he's experienced a relationship like that. I don't want you to think that loving someone leaves you vulnerable."   
  
  
  


Feeling awkward, not quite sure what to say, Lucas quipped, "I've learned a lot from this whole experience, including how long I could hold my breath."   
  


Bridger's PAL interrupted with "Captain to the Bridge!"   
  


Patting Lucas on the knee, Bridger stood. "C'mon, kiddo, back to work."   
  


"Slave driver," Lucas complained as they left. "How about a vacation, I can sure use one."   
  


*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
